


Victoire ?

by Garance



Series: Fairyshot [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Erza n'est pas bien après les événements de Tartaros.[Pendant le chapitre 416/épisode 265]





	Victoire ?

Victoire ?

  
Je me sens mal... Ce démon qui m'a déjà fait du mal, il y a huit ans, enfin quinze à cause de ce dragon de malheur, est revenu, sous une autre forme... Pour continuer sa torture, qu'il a l'air d'apprécier... Je n'ai rien pu faire... C'est pathétique, même Laxus qui agonisait a combattu de toutes ses forces... Je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur... Son passé n'est pas mieux que le mien mais il a réussi à tout accepter sans broncher... Je ne le comprends pas, comme je ne le connais pas non plus... Il est bien plus fort... Mon corps tremble, c'est faible... Et je me fais passer pour une femme forte... Mirajane est bien plus forte que moi alors... Sauf... Si lui m'aide, et il est justement là pour m'aider. Comment peut-il avoir cet effet sur moi... Je ne comprends vraiment pas les hommes... Au moins... Il est là, et ça me rassure. Je ne tremble plus... C'est une sorte de victoire... Merci à vous... Ceux de Fairy Tail... De m'avoir soutenu tout ce temps... Merci...

Fairy Tail

  
Fin


End file.
